The Art Of Living
by CauseILikeEmHot
Summary: Jeff Hardy's life isn't exactly perfect. After coming back to the WWE from his firing for drugs he is well on his way back to the top. Everything is going well for him but what happens when a gorgeous new diva comes to the WWE and sparks fly?


**Now, everybody this is my first Wrestling fanfiction.**

**A few things before the actual chapter:**

**First of all, I wanted to know if anyone is willing to BETA this fanific.**

**Now next, this has OC couples and if you don't like that, then don't read that!**

**Next, I know that Kelly Kelly's name is actually Barbie, but I like the name Kelly better and I know that Triple H's name is Paul but I like Hunter better, so I choose to name them that. **

**And lastly, this fic will not follow any **_**real **_**timeline exactly. **

**Now here`s the first chapter of The Art Of Living.**

Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy stood in an arena in Phoenix, Arizona. They stood in the men's locker room and were preparing for their match against The Miz, Jack Swagger, Chris Jerico and Maryse. Both of them were extremely concerned about the fact that the Diva that was going to partner with them wasn't conformed and the fact that their other tag team partner, John Cena (and his girlfriend Kelly Kelly) were acting strange today-that is, stranger than usual.

"Something's up with Cena today" Matt mentioned.

"Yeah" I agreed "I've noticed"

"Whatever it is dude I just hope it doesn't mess him up with our match against Jerico, Miz, Swagger and Maryse" Matt added

"Speaking of which; do we know which diva will team with us yet?" Jeff asked

"No" Matt answered "Cena said that-"

"What did I say?" John Cena said seemingly appearing out of thin air.

It never failed to amaze people how such a bulky guy was so....graceful

"I was just telling Jeff about what you said about the diva that will team with us" Matt said

"So who's it gonna be" I asked curiously "Kelly or Amy maybe?" I guessed mentioning both Matt's and Cena's girlfriends

"Naw" John said going back to the weird state he'd been in for the whole day "Just trust me when I say; I do have someone awesome coming in tonight" He said with a grin.

"Whatever dude" Matt answered

"Yeah" I agreed "Just stop with the whole mysterious weird dude thing, your really freaking me out" I said good-naturedly to one of my best friends and favorite co-workers.

"Oh yeah" John said with a snort "This coming from a guy with rainbow colored hair"

"Aw dude, ya know you love my rainbow colored awesomeness" I said walking away

"That's right walk away Hardy, walk away" He shouted

I turned around quickly giving him the finger.

_**Later That night at Raw......**_

John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy stood in one corner of the ring with The Miz, Chris Jerico, Jack Swagger and Maryse at one side.

They stood in front of an anxious sold out audience of Raw in Phoenix, Arizona.

"So Hardy's, Cena" The Miz started in his loud obnoxious voice "You obviously don't have a diva on your team" Miz said "This means you are disqualified" He sneered "And we win"

"Not so fast Miz" Cena said "Way to get ahead of yourself buddy" He laughed "I do have a diva waiting to be called out" Cena said "And she is gonna kick some ass tonight!" He screamed

"Well, who do you have then?" Swagger questioned

"Geesh, stop being so pushy Swagger" Cena said "This diva is a new diva to the WWE. This diva has been one of my close, personal friend since I was in a diaper. This diva is like a sister to me" John paused a turned to Maryse "And this diva will KICK YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BLEACHED BLOND ASS FROM HERE TO CANADA" He shouted "Go on Lilian, introduce this girl" He shouted

By now Matt and I were sharing looks of concern and curiosity.

Lillian smiled a John "Introducing from the newest member of the Raw roster, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Weighting 118 lb and 5 ft 9 in tall. Keira Maeve`` Jillian announced as a song started to play and out stepped a gorgeous girl. Her long blackish brown haired was long and wavy to her waist. She had skin a soft russet color. Not at all orangish like a fake tan. She was fit and well toned that much was clear. She was wearing a half halter neck black top that showcased her toned stomach and she wore casual blue short-shorts that showcased her long tanned legs and casual black boots. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and I could see multi-colored highlights in her hair. I could spot green, pink, purple and blue.

She stepped down the ramp and walked to the ring but her movements were so graceful that it could pass easily as dancing. When she stepped towards the rope Cena quickly held the ropes apart for her and she stepped through quickly thanking him. Then she turned to look at us and smiled. I immediately noticed her vivid dark blue eyes and noticed how much they seemed to shine at the moment.

I noticed that Jerry Lawler had announced a commercial break.

As soon as we knew it was time for the break, I stepped towards John and Keira who seemed to be playfully bantering.

"Is too!" Keira insisted

"Is not!" Cena whined

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Guys tell Maeve **(pronounced Mave)** that my voice isn't freakishly deep!" John insisted.

"It is! Now stop arguing!" Keira said.

Then she turned to us and smiled a show stopping smile, showing her two perfect rows of teeth.

"Hi guys, I'm Keira." She said

Matt stepped up "Hi I'm Matt Hardy, nice to meet you Keira" He said shaking her slender hand

"Hey" I said stepping towards her "I'm Jeff" I took her slender hand and felt a tingling electric explosion where my skin touched her soft skin. I gasped and I'm sure she felt it too because she gasped lightly. I unthinkingly brought her hand to my lips softly all the while looking her in those electrifying blue eyes of her's

"Quite smooth are we Jeff?" Keira said smirking.

"Okay, Okay. Enough hitting on Maeve. Don't make me beat you up Jeff" John said jokingly but I could hear the warning in his voice. I saw him glaring at my hand and quickly understood why; my hand was still tightly clasped in Keira's. I quickly let go of Keira's hand.

"Sorry" I muttered apologetically.

Keira smiled but I thought I heard her mutter something like "Nothing to apologize for. You can touch me anywhere you want babe" I looked up to see if anyone else had heard but neither Matt nor John seemed to have hear anything. When I looked a Keira she looked so relaxed so I wrote it off as wish full thinking.

"So how do you know Cena, Keira?" Matt asked

"You'll have to wait and find out. Just like Kelly had to, she's gonna kill me if tell you guys now cause she's been waiting the whole last week" Keira smiled "And besides the camera's bout to start rolling"

I turned to look at the camera man who was indicating to us that he was about to start filming again.

"Guys as for the match nothing changed except that you wont pin Swagger Jeff" Keira warned "You'll tap me in and Swagger will tap Maryse in"

"When did you guys get a chance to practice the match?" Matt asked curiously

Keira grinned like a chesire cat "It's not a scripted match" She said in an exited tone.

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, Maryse agreed to it cause she figured I must be like her; just a pretty face" Keira sneered "Well is ever wrong" Keira replied looking giddy.

"Only a pretty face or not, Maryse has been in the ring more times than you" I pointed out, concerned.

Keira just rolled her eyes.

"Maeve" Cena started in a reprimanding tone. I was glad that he was gonna stop her, freestyle matches can be dangerous, especially for new wrestlers "Don't mess her up pretty bad" He grinned winking

"I'll try" was the only answer that Keira gave.

_**After The Match**_

While we walked down the ramp after our successful victory. Via tap out from Maryse.

"Those were some awesome moves Keira " I said grinning at Keira

"Coming from such a veteran like yourself Jeff I'm flattered" Keira grinned.

"Your welcome sweetheart" I said putting my arm around her waist on impulse.

"Already getting touchy, Hardy?" She questioned but the smirk on her lips and twinkle in her eye told me that she was just messing around.

As long as we were having fun, I might as well let my charming side show

"Why yes, yes I am" I said a smirk identical to her`s on my lips

We walked being the curtain.

I noticed Kelly, Amy and a bunch of other Divas standing there, in fact half of the raw roster stood there.

"Keira!!!" Kelly squealed

"Kelly" Keira squealed right back.

"Jeff" Cena growled "You can let go of Maeve now"

I realized that my hand was still resting on Keira's waist. I quickly snatched my hand back.

"Second time in what, the last 40 minutes Hardy" Keira teased

"Kinda hard to keep my hands to myself around you Keira" I teased.

Keira laughed "Nice to know"

"Come on Keira" Kelly said "Lets head back to the locker room and get changed" Kelly grabbed Keira's hand and dragging her to the locker room.

All the girls followed but Amy stayed behind just long enough to say "Keira's pretty. Dontcha think so Jeff?" Before she too went to the girls looker room.

"Yeah, the girl who is like my sister is pretty isn't she Jeff?" Cena growled stalking off to his locker room.

When he was out of sight, Randy, Paul (CM Punk), John (Morrison), Cody (Rhodes), Ted (DiBiase), Hunter (Triple H) and Adam (Edge) all burst out laughing while Matt stood there with a look of pity on his face

"You have it bad" he mouthed to me.

"Shut up" I growled, extremely annoyed at my group of friends.

I took off in the direction of my locker room.

_**After Everybody Has Showered and Is Chilaxing in John Cena`s locker room**_

All of us sat around John`s locker room, having a few drinks, chilling out and some of the guys waited for their girlfriends to come back from the change room.

"So John, what`s up with this Keira chick?" Cody asked

"You`ll find out later" John said

"She`s not your ex or something right?" Cody asked

"What?! No!" John answered looking surprised that Cody could assume that.

"That`s good cause I plan on banging her" Cody said

Simultaneously John and I grabbed the nearest hard object we could find- mine being a tissue paper box and John`s being a pager- and we threw it at Cody.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed

"You keep your hands away from Keira, you got that Rhodes?" John growled

"Fine. Whatever. No need to throw hard objects at my head"

A series of knocks sounded on the door.

Morrison got up to get the door but it flew open on it`s own.

In stepped, Kelly, Amy (Lita), Maria, Melina, Stephanie, Eve, Michelle, Mickie, Candice, Trish and Keira.

Amy jokingly raised her hands in a surrender sign "We come in peace"

"We are just here to talk" Keira added

"Except Keira" Maria added "She`s here partially for some- and I quote- `real alcohol`"

"Well, yeah" Keira admitted "Please, please, please tell me you guys have some _actual_ beer in here and not some girly drinks!" She exclaimed.

"Heads up" Randy said throwing a can of beer at Keira.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the can "Thanks" She grinned gulping it down.

"As much as I`d love to see you get hopelessly drunk just like old times" John Cena said "I don't think we should get drunk" he paused then grinned "At least not yet"

"I`m gonna hold you on that one Cena" Keira said grinning

"Wouldn't expect any less Maeve" He winked.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left _

_We all fall down like toy soldiers _

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win _

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Eminem`s Like Toy Soldiers played in the room and I noticed Keira reaching inside her back pocket and she pulled out a Blackberry.

She checked the Called I.D and groaned.

"What?" She snapped.

She paused hearing the other person say something

"This has better be good Xavier" She growled.

"Xavier?" John questioned

"I will let you talk to him later X, but right now, at this moment I am busy" She said.

She paused to hear the other persons response. When it finally came, Keira's hand flew up to her face and she covered her face with her hand and groaned.

"I don't know how Casey married you. How the hell is it, that whatever somebody says- no matter what- you always find a way to make it sound stupid!?" She exclaimed.

John started laughing.

"Don't encourage him John" Keira scolded with a glare that shut John up faster than I've ever seen him shut up.

"Look, I don't wanna know. Bye" She shouted hanging up.

"Harsh much?" Candice questioned jokingly.

"Oh trust me; Xavier deserves worse" Keira said "I mean, hes not a bad guy, he really isnt, but has he gotta be so.......ya know,so not very smart?" Keira sighed

"We understand" We all chorused looking at Maria.

"What?" Maria exclaimed "I'm offended" She said pretending to be offended

"Ah-huh" Keira giggled "Sure you are Ria" She said sarcastically.

"So......"Kelly started

"Spit it out Kel" Keira said rolling her eyes

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU AND JOHN KNOW EACH OTHER?" Kelly nearly-well no, not nearly, she did actually yell.

"I had such a feeling that Kelly was gonna ask that. How awesome is that!?" Keira said

"Not very awesome at all" John answered

"Are you ignoring my question?" Kelly hissed "Cause you promised me Keira isn't your ex" Kelly exclaimed

"What?" Keira exclaimed "Ewwwwww" She shouted "I mean, No! John is like my brother! Dating John would be just ugghh!" Keira shuddered to prove her point.

"Would you guys stop assuming that!?" John exclaimed

"Sorry babe" Kelly whispered "I feel bad, but let me make it up to you" Kelly whispered giggling and stalking toward John to kiss him.

"JOHN HAS HAD A TOTAL OF 15 GIRLFRIENDS IN SENIOR YEAR ALONE!" Keira screamed

"WHAT?" Kelly shouted.

"KEIRA!" John exclaimed.

"Oh this is getting good" Paul stage whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry John" Keira said "I had to stop her from kissing you one way or another. Its something my innocent eyes cant handle" Keira whispered

"Innocent?" John snorted "Keira that has to be the biggest lie anyone has ever spoken!" John exclaimed.

"Okay Okay" Keira admitted "Correction: I had to stop her from kissing you one way or another. Its something my not-so-innocent eyes cant handle" Keira corrected.

"Explain Now!" Kelly hissed.

"What part? The girlfriend or how I know Keira?" John asked

"Keira" Kelly hissed "Cause she seems to know more about you than I do"

Keira rolled her eyes. "Let me explain John" She said softly.

She turned to her purse and pulled out an album. She opened it and pulled out the first picture. She held it up for all of us too see.

There were two babies in diapers crawling around. Both of them were pretty much bald but had a few strands of hair, one had blackish-brownish hair and the other has a blondish-brownish colour. One of them had dark blue eyes and the other had baby blue eyes. Maybe this was Keira and John?

"That's John and I as babies" Keira said conforming my suspicions "So as you can see. John and I have been together since we were in diapers" Keira said

"But weren't you born in Canada?" I asked "And John spent his childhood in Tampa, Florida"

"Never said I wasn't born in Canada. I just never really lived in Canada" Keira said "I consider my self a Canadian regardless though. I mean I was born there" She added as an after thought "But I moved to Tampa as a newborn cause of my dad's job. My mom and John's mom met and hit if off and my dad worked with John's dad and we all just became the best of friends. In fact, my sister Liz and John's bro Dan are married. Anyway, John and I have been really close ever since we were like babies" Keira said pulling out another picture of a little boy and a little girl in pig tails making mud houses "And we are notorious for doing crazy shit" She added

"Yeah remember our road trips?" John grinned

"How could I forget?" Keira snorted "All the crazy shit we used to do. Plus the videos for evidence" She laughed

"Yeah. Remember that one time you wanted ice cream and the next thing we know we're on a road trip to Arizona" Cena chuckled "The fun times we had before we were separated" he sighed

"How did you guys get separated?" I asked

The look on Keira's face told me that this was the question she had hoped that I wouldn't ask.

"It's a long story" Keira said. I decided to leave it to be and not pressure her to tell me but she continued "So tuck in tight" She said.

**So what do you think? **

**I hoped you like it, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
